Monarchy
by WAMM
Summary: A country under the rule of a malicious king, a band of misfits with majestic pasts, the girl from 1990 who is foretold to rearrange the war between good and evil, and the epic tale of love and betrayal… nuf said.
1. Torrent

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the InuYasha cast. All this poor freshman owns is the story, plot, and the basic out line of the tale you are about to read.

**Claimer**- I own this story and all rights to its plot and general outline.

**Author's Note**- This is Samantha, aka Estel and DúnedainRanger. I hope you all enjoy my stories but please do not copy any part of them and take it as your own... because that would be mean. Just kidding but seriously everyone can write you just have to find proper inspiration, and imagination. I have put my blood, sweat, and tears into writing these stories for your enjoyment, seriously I got a lot of paper cuts... no joke. I can only hope my countless hours will not disappoint. Without further adieu I present to you…

Monarchy

Chapter 1: Torrent

Year-1990

The clouds were slowly but surely taking up the skies. Their ominous grays and blacks covered the dusk skies like a second blanket covering that of night. The sunset still sinking, seen over the horizon and with its colors of orange and yellow, looked ethereal against the oncoming storm. As the clouds moved one could see stars come and go as if blinking to those below from their heavenly home up in the sky. Flashes of lightning and drum rolls of thunder, seen and heard in the distance, signaled the calm before the storm for the small seaside town.

Sailors and anglers had docked at port deciding that staying at home boarded up with their families was more important than risking their lives out in the restless sea. All of the shops, ports, and pubs closed to make sure no one tried to go out in this storm said to be the worst of all time. Every home, hotel, and barn had their windows and doors locked in anticipation for this natural phenomenon… except one.

A girl about seventeen was sitting on her windowsill with one leg hanging haphazardly out of her window, looking out towards the oncoming force of nature. Her silky black tresses were blowing about in the sudden gust wind, carrying the salty air that only the ocean can create. She was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants that fell loosely around her legs with 'Dorset' written across the butt, and a white tank top.

Her face looked soft and calm, her eyes closed and her head lolled back against the glass. She looked detached from the world; no one would have guessed that she was thinking about a hundred thoughts per second. Her body portrayed no hint of the fiery inferno that raged inside.

Why is it that old people never like me? I never did anything to them. Just because I'm young and beautiful doesn't mean they have to give me detention. I think they have an alliance against girls like me. Oh my god I'm so conceited, I need to get over myself. I wonder how far off this storm is. What was it grandpa taught me to do before he died? Oh yeah… Her ice blue eyes open looking out into the clouds. A streak of lightning flashed off in the distance.

"One-one thousand, two-two thousand, three-three thousand, four-four," before she could finish a ground-shaking boom sounded in the distance for all to hear. "Ok that was four miles. Now," another flash, and she started counting, "one-one thousand, two-two thousand, three-three thousand," then there was another earth-shattering boom.

"Yes! It's getting closer. I love rain. Now what was I thinking?" she said to no one in particular, forgetting her rage.

"Kagome!" came a gruff voice from the other side of the oak door that led to her bedroom, "Mom says that she'll be delayed because of the storm."

"That's fine, are you still going to go to Tina's house? Better go before the storm starts!" Kagome asked her brother, Souta, while opening the heavy oak door.

Souta was nineteen. He had shaggy hair and hazel eyes. His body was muscular, but not ripped. He was the kind of person that you could trust with anything and everything, but not to trustworthy to get taken advantage of. He was also sincere but no pushover in any way. He was in a word compassionate; compassionate about everything and everyone around him.

"Yeah, I was just coming up to say goodbye. Are you sure you'll be fine home alone, they say that it's going to be a big one."

"I'll be fine. Gees it's not like you care anyway, just go and have a good time with your girlfriend," Kagome reassured her older sibling.

"Alright if you say so…"

"I do! Now go before the storm starts."

"Ok, bye Kags see you tomorrow."

"See ya later," she replied while closing the door and turning into her bedroom.

Her room was well in one word Kagome. She had decorated it herself. The walls had a mahogany cherry rail that went along the whole wall. The bottom half was a dark navy and the top was white. Her window on the west wall let her see the beautiful coast line and the gorgeous sunsets. It had navy curtains that looked like they had waves on them. Her window seat had dark purple and blue pillows. On the floor next to the window sat her stereo and collection of CDs and VHS tapes. Her room had hard wood flooring that matched her cherry rails and door.

Her bed was on the east wall. It had a dark purple comforter and dark green sheets. Her pillows were a mix between dark purples, greens, and blues. She had pictures everywhere on her walls. She had taken and developed most of them herself. A good number of them were of old friends before she moved. Some were of Souta and her when they were little, but little over half were of nature. Between sunsets and stars, birds and bees, even the caves and coves she had found on one of her many sailing adventures. Everything you could imagine adorned her walls through her pictures.

On her desk was her camera that her friends gave her before she moved to England four years ago. They told her to, in their exact worlds, and I quote, "take lots of pictures of the hot guys and send them back for us!" She also had her diary along with her scrapbook and a small television strewn about her desk.

Her connecting bathroom had black walls and black counter tops with glow in the dark paint splattered everywhere. Her shower had a massager head and a tub big enough for three grown people to sit in it comfortably.

The door at the far wall of her bathroom led to her darkroom. The darkroom also had black walls. The only light in it was a red lamp in the middle of the room. Wet negatives and photos hung up drying. The chemicals, put away neatly, sat on the metal shelves of the bookcase.

No sooner had Souta shut the front door and opened his umbrella a light shower started outside signaling the beginning of the storm.

"Well now that he's gone, I can finish my negatives." Kagome said in a sing song voice as she went through her bathroom. As she was passing the toilet and realized the seat was up.

"Damn it Souta, coming into my bathroom and using it when there's one down the hall. He didn't even have the courtesy to put the seat down." She fumed as she walked pass the offending toilet and into her darkroom.

Thirteen negatives later…

"Ok now to let those dry… I got to get something to eat, I'm starving."

As she went downstairs she nearly fell over a hump of fur, otherwise known as Shemp. After she regained her balance she looked back and into the bulldog's eyes with anger, but all he did was bark. With a slight laugh Kagome continued down the stairs and into the kitchen with Shemp in tow.

The Higurashi kitchen was huge. Complete with an island in the middle, a bar, a refrigerator, a walk in pantry, and a flat oven anyone may get a sneaking suspicion that they had their own personal chef at their beck and call, but you'd be mistaken. Mrs. Higurashi just liked to cook. In fact Kagome and Souta loved to cook to. It was a family affair.

"Well what do you want Shemp?" Kagome asked while rummaging through the fridge looking for something that she could eat with out cooking or that was microwavable friendly. It's not that she didn't enjoy cooking no in fact she loved cooking with a passion, it was just the in actuality that she was starving and she felt like she was going to faint if she didn't digest something in the next twenty minutes.

While scanning the fridge, it would normally be overflowing with food, but since Mrs. Higurashi hadn't been home for the past three weeks Souta and Kagome had yet to go grocery shopping. The virtually empty fridge only supplied a half gallon of milk, horse radish, sardines, and a carton of eggnog.

"When's the last time we had a carton of eggnog?" she asked as Shemp nudged his way into the fridge. Kagome shrugged and grabbed the container and opened it… only to find that it smelled like a decomposing body that the flies would drop dead around. At the first whiff of the ripe concoction she threw the carton and made a bee-line to the bathroom.

After she recovered she headed back down the stairs hungrier than ever. As she made her way into the kitchen she found that Shemp had already started snacking on the rank eggnog. Instead of trying to clean up the mess like she wanted to, she as an alternative headed for the pantry, knowing from experience never to get between a dog and his food.

The pantry was generally full of different canned foods, fresh from the gardens, or even freshly picked herbs and vegetables, but Kagome had no luck. All that was in the pantry was a crate full of ramen.

Taking a packet out of the crate, Kagome headed out of the small room and back into the kitchen where Shemp was still snacking happily on the ancient holiday sludge.

Kagome took her ramen packet over to the island while reading the directions on the back.

"I'm too lazy to cook this right now," she thought aloud as she read that the chicken flavored packet directions to herself, "not to mention that I'm too hungry to wait any longer." She added to her earlier statement as her stomach growled.

Now Kagome was the type of person that was kind and caring to all of her friends, and would stick up for anyone in a tight spot. She rarely ever held grudges; she envied by some, but loved by all. Her natural beauty and grace were one of her many qualities that made her stand out in a crowd, and she was defiantly independent. Another honorable quality about her is that she admitted if she was in the wrong instead of beating around the bush and lying to people's faces.

She was easily angered but could be easily calmed. She was the type of chick that didn't take shit from anyone, and when she had her mind set on a goal she was absolutely determined to get it done and get it done flawlessly. She was independent, defiant, and would try anything once… which brings us back to our story.

What to do, what to do? Hmmm… Kagome thought as she was staring at the innocent packet of food on the countertop. Let's try this…

She hopped down off of the barstool and walked over to the wooden cupboard. As she opened it she was careful not tot make it squeak, she hated when that happened. When it was finally open she grabbed a plate and went back over to her stool in the middle of the island.

Opening the packet of noodles she carefully emptied the contents onto the porcelain plate. Picking the flavor packet out of the noodles she tore along the tear here line, and put that next to the food on the plate. Gently breaking the noodles into four separate pieces she took one of them and put it on her tongue. After getting it damp enough she brought it back down to the plate and into the flavoring, letting the powder stick to the noodles before taking it back up to her mouth and taking a bite.

"You know… this isn't half bad," she mumbled through her half chewed food. Grabbing her plate and a glass of water she headed into the living room to watch the television.

Six packs of ramen and two movies later…

Kagome decided to turn the TV off and head to bed. After climbing up the winding stairs to the second floor she turned left and went into her bedroom. After changing into a pair of plaid boxers and a white tank top she went into her bathroom and finished her nightly ritual of brushing her teeth and washing her face rid of the previous day's dirt and grime.

Turning to walk out of the bathroom she realized that she still had yet to put the toilet seat down, but after a short debate she decided that she was too far away and to take care of it in the morning.

Walking back into her bedroom she realized the storm that had started as a summer drizzle was now a full blown downpour. She walked over to the window and looked out into the rolling sea. Kagome loved when it rained because when it rained she always thought of her father. Her dad had died four years after she had been born but she still remembered what he used to tell her.

"Anyone who thinks sunshine is pure happiness has never danced in the rain." Kagome repeated to her self thoughtfully.

As she opened the window a slight mist hit her face, she gave a wistful sigh before re-shutting her window and turning around and heading to her bed. Once she settled in her cocoon of purples, blues, and greens she closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of the raindrops on the roof, falling into a blissful slumber.

Three hour later…

Waking up with a start, Kagome took in the all too familiar walls of her room. Letting her fast heart beat calm with the steady beat of the rain outside her window. Taking in a deep breath and letting her heart rate returned to normal she fell back down onto her pillows and tried to let sleep claim her. She would have succeeded to if it wasn't for a little sphere of light outside her window.

The white light on the other side of the glass flickered bright for a moment then dimmed, shinning right into her eyes. Kagome opened her eyes to see what the light keeping her from sleep was. She looked over to her window just in time to see the glowing orb disappear.

Now there was no way she could have gone back to sleep without knowing what that thing was outside the house. She threw back her covers and darted to the window. She watched the sphere of light float across her yard and behind the corner of the house. Kagome felt some sort of primitive urge to follow the floating circle of light.

She hurried through her room, throwing on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. As she ran down the stairs she nearly tripped over Shemp. Doing a quick 360° and sending the dog an angry glare she headed toward the back screen door.

She grabbed her green raincoat and a flashlight and headed out the door. She pulled on her coat and looked across the deserted yard. She looked left and right, but the mysterious blob was nowhere to be found.

She was about to give up her search and head back to bed when she saw the ball of light out of the corner of her eye, it swayed to and fro just inside the tree line. Kagome shut the door and sprinted to the forest behind her seaside home.

She ran threw the forest dodging tree limbs and troublesome roots. Every thing was going great except for the fact that every time she got close to the little light it would speed up ahead of her.

Kagome didn't know how long or how far she chased the little light, but she was starting to get tired and the rain felt like it was coming down harder and harder. She was about to turn back when the light came to a stop in the next clearing.

She sped up to try and catch it before it went off again. As she got closer to the clearing she could see two eerie figures out lined with an supernatural glow. It looked as though they were fighting. There was a man in white with silver hair and the other man had jet black hair and wore black. They looked like polar opposites, as different as day and night.

Kagome slowed down to a walk watching the apparitions duel it out. She took her eyes away from the scene to look where the orb had stopped. In its place was a little girl who looked like she was eight or nine years old. The little ghost girl had a pony tail on the side of her head; she had undoubtedly done it herself.

The little girl watched the battle intently then she turned her auburn eyes on Kagome. The small figure of the girl was looking right at her now. She started to say something but Kagome couldn't make it out. The little girl kept repeating it until Kagome barely make out what she was saying.

"Kagome, help us," as the gentle breeze brought the soft spoken words to Kagome's ears the wind picked up making her hair slap violently around face. Before Kagome could look away a bright light enveloped her and she heard a loud scream.

When she finally regained her senses she looked around the clearing. Everything looked normal, as in there were no spirits around the clearing .The only problem was that the once dreary and wet clearing that she first came into was now bright and rain free.

"What the…where the hell am I?" Kagome asked in a panic.

Word of The day

Kalamazoo

Brought to you by the

W.C.A

Word Committee Anonymous

Estel- Please tell me what you thought about it so far, I'll try to update whenever I can. Be nice today's my Born-Day! I'm 15, only 13 more months till I can drive… man that's scary. Anyone born in 1990, you rock my world and I wish a **Happy Born-Day** to anyone else who was lucky to be born on March 28th. Thanks. Class of 2008 Kicks Ass! Even though every one left me to go to Florida on Spring Break. Until Next Time TTFN! God Bless.


	2. Cresent Falls

Monarchy

Chapter 2: Crescent Falls

Year 1314

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome's repeated. Her voice echoed throughout the forest, scaring birds into flight and chipmunks into hiding.

Looking around frantically in her disoriented mind all she could fathom was that she was just in a dark clearing at night, and it was raining, and now it was sunny, looked like it was practically noon, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Her mind was telling her to turn around and head back in the direction she came and her instincts were telling her to run. Therefore, she ran taking random left and right turns.

When she came to a part of the forest that was so dark she couldn't see she finally let her more logical side calm her down. Now, she knew that she was lost in the dense foliage. Coming to a complete stop she looked around. Trees, trees, and more trees everywhere she looked, trees.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, I need to relax… I have to figure out where I am and how to get home. I've been through this forest a thousand times. reopening her eyes she examined her new surroundings.

The canopy above her head was so thick she couldn't see the sun. In the darkness of the forest she looked to her left, and then to her right, the only thing that she could see in the shadows was that trees encircled her from every direction. Trying to look through the deep forest she realized that in front of her, through the trees, was a small ray of sunshine.

"Ok if I can make it to a clearing than I can find my way out…" she said wishfully as she started to walk toward the clearing.

Once she walked into the clearing the sun blinded her. When her eyesight returned to her, she was able to see a trail that looked somewhat recently used.

"I don't remember this trail," she said aloud. Thinking fast she decided to follow the trail hoping that it would lead to the beach. She walked along the trail that over grown with weeds and wild flowers looked like a blanket on the forest floor.

After about five minutes of walking she didn't regret her decision. She was now able to smell and hear the ocean. Going from a walk into a dead sprint she ran. She ran until she burst through the forest line and onto the beach.

She fell to her knees, grabbed two fistfuls of sand, and let them run through her fingers. Watching the sand fall back down to its home on the beach she lifted her head. Looking down the beach there were no signs of civilization. She could only see the forest line meeting the golden sand of the beach. No houses, no smoke, not even another pathway to follow.

"There is no way I ran this far last night," she said while standing up. With a sigh of defeat she looked toward the sinking sun, the horizon beautiful with its mosaic of color. "At least the sun looks the same." The water was reflecting a perfect image, making the half circle whole.

With another sigh she brought her eyes back to the water's edge, her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"A boat!" Kagome said in disbelief. Ran over and touched it to make sure it was real. Confirming her suspicions she looked inside to see if there were any oars. Sure enough within the boat, under the wooden seats, there was one oar, but that's all she needed.

Pushing the small boat off of the sand and into the water she jumped in and headed to where she thought the port was. After a while she felt a slight tug, pulling her to the east. Fighting it off her continued west, however, the farther away she got the stronger the pull. Not able to take the strain anymore she turned her boat to the east, even though she was almost positive the port was west she just had a gut felling that she needed to go the other way.

She turned her boat around and headed the other way. As she continued she started to recognize some of the land formations, even in what little light she had to work with she could easily recognized the terrain. She had taken pictures of many of them on her little excursions.

After a half hour of rowing she finally saw a cove. Not just any cove, it was one of her personal favorites. She always felt a strange connection to this particular inlet by her home town. It was hard to explain, but she always felt safe and at home in this particular place.

The cove was in the shape of a crescent moon. It had vines hanging and a small waterfall falling from its peak. One thing she didn't recognize was that the water fall she remembered was a small trickle, but it now was roaring with life. Moreover, the vines were longer like curtains draping over a stage.

"Wow, it's even more beautiful than I remember." With the light diminishing she needed to find shelter and the only place to go was the crescent cove in front of her. "Well… how do I get in?"

In the Cove

On a rock, just on the other side of the waterfall sat a boy. He had on brown pants and a white shirt. He wore no shoes, explaining why his feet are so calloused and tough. On his hands, elongated nails as sharp as daggers adorned his cuticles. His long silver hair blew in the slight breeze the waterfall made. He had pointed canines, almost like fangs. His amber eyes were bright, almost surreal if you hadn't seen them for yourself. His nose twitched as the mist from the falls tickled it. The ears that accessorized the top of his head would turn this way and that, listening to the relaxing sound of falling water.

The moon had taken over the night sky making the cave an eerie green color. The stalagmites and stalactites littered the floor and ceiling. The walls were damp, and the sea came out from under the waterfall and created a little bay.

Just as the boy on the rock was about to fall asleep his nose twitched and he sat up. He took another whiff and growled. He hopped down off the rock and hid behind one of the stalactites.

Kagome had finally made it safely through the waterfall. After twelve tries and getting totally drenched she had found a passage between some of the vines that the waterfall didn't even touch. Now it was completely dark outside with the exception of the full moon.

Rowing the boat into the cove she looked around the bay. She saw a place where she could dock her boat. She paddled over, hopped out in knee high water, and walked the boat to the edge. Tying it securely to a stalactite she climbed out of the water to the solid cave floor.

Kagome turned and gazed at the beautiful cascading water with a look of accomplishment. I wonder why the water returned to this place. It's not the rain season so it shouldn't have this much water. Suddenly she felt arms go around her waist, holding her arms tightly to her body, almost painfully tight.

"What the … who the hell are you?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo didn't expect to see you around here again." The man behind her said with mock pleasantries.

"Hey dude, I'm not Kikyo. Who the hell are you?"

"Don't play dumb Kikyo, it doesn't suit you. Why did Naraku send you? And you better tell the truth or I will kill you!" the calm voice turning bitter and the once constricting grasp turned into a painful restraint.

"First of all stop calling me Kikyo, my name's Kagome. Second, who's Naraku? And thirdly who the hell are you?"

"Kikyo, this is getting tiring, I might as well kill you now."

"I'm not Kikyo!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I think I'd know my own name jackass." Kagome replied coldly and who could blame her. She was cold, wet, hungry, exhausted, and now thoroughly pissed off. Before the man behind here could retort a voiced echoed from further in the cave.

"Hey mutt-face who are you talking to?" an unexplained voice came from the inside of the cove.

"I'm just dealing with a bitch that's too stupid for her own good. Why?"

"Well bring her back. We need something to do. We're bored!"

"I've got it under control, but thanks."

"InuYasha, just bring her back here. We'll chain her up and have some fun," said another mysterious voice.

"Monk stay out of this," replied her captor.

"Mutt-Face just bring the broad back here," said the first voice.

"Feh, why should I?"

"Because InuYasha, Sesshomaru left me in charge and I say bring her back!"

"Alright wolf if you insist but I'm warning you she looks like she bites," InuYasha yelled before throwing Kagome over his shoulder. He was off like a speeding bullet, dashing off to the center of the cove at an inhuman speed. Kagome could do nothing but hold on and hope not to fall off.

The cave began to get darker and darker. Everything went completely dark for about two seconds before they started passing torches that lined the wall. They went on for about another twenty feet before she heard voices getting closer and closer. All in all it took them about five minutes to reach the inner chamber. Her captor suddenly dropped her on her feet and chained her to the wall by her hands, letting her feet dangle, her toes barely touching the cold cave floor.

"Is that Kikyo?" asked the first unexplained voice from before with a nervous hint to his voice.

The man before her was wearing a furry brown skirt and furry brown leg warmers to match. The armor that adorned his chest was made of pure silver. On broad shoulders was armor with fur covering the precious metal. He had a sword at his side a dagger hidden away in his arm shield. The shield that was on his arm was made of the same material as the shoulder pads. A smaller wrist band decorated his right hand as the arm shield adorned his left. His long brown hair pulled tightly into a pony tail on top of his head. He had claws and wore no shoes. His blue eyes seemed to be animalistic. Actually, everything about him seemed to be wild and untamed, down to his mischievous grin.

"Yep, the bitch thought she could sneak in here and kill us in our sleep." replied the silvered haired man.

"I did not you dumb ass… and stop calling me Kikyo!" Kagome gritted through her teeth trying to control her temper.

"Bitch be quiet!" InuYasha said forcefully. Before Kagome could retaliate the man along the wall interrupted.

"InuYasha are you absolutely positive that this is Kikyo?" asked the other voice in disbelief as he stepped out of the shadows.

He wore indigo and amethyst robes showing his monk status. He had on wooden sandals and carried a staff. His staff was five feet tall and had a circle on the top. There were seven rings on his staff representing the seven chakras. It also had a sharpened tip that would pierce through an enemy's armor if the user wanted. His deep blue eyes held wisdom and knowledge. His face was innocent and gentle; betraying no hint of his natural perverted and battle hardened nature. He was no ordinary monk.

"Of course I'm positive that this is Kikyo!" replied InuYasha.

"No I'm not," Kagome said under her breathe

"How do you know that it isn't Kikyo?" said Kouga while taking in her scent of cherry blossoms and mangos.

"What wolf your senses failing you at your old age? Can't you smell her scent and look at her," InuYasha defended himself going over the girl and grabbing her cheeks and turning her face so that it was to the men, "there is no way anyone could look so much like Kikyo."

"InuYasha, she's not even dressed like Kikyo." stated Miroku matter of factly.

"Thank you at least someone has a brain." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"It's one of her tricks. She is a sorceress!" retorted InuYasha.

"InuYasha, can you honestly say that Kikyo is so unaware of her surroundings that she would let you get near her? And capture her no less? Not to mention that you just grabbed her face and she didn't even zap you. Plus, this young women's aura is pure, it's not corrupted like Kikyo's, but I do sense a lot of power in her."

"I'm going to have to side with Miroku on this one." Kouga said putting his arms over his chest.

"You… argh this is Kikyo. There is no way she could look and smell so…" InuYasha's tirade got cut short by Kagome speaking up from her spot on the wall.

"Ummm…. Excuse me," Kagome said in a calm voice. When she had all of the men's attention she continued, "Can I have a word with the idiot" Kagome finished coyly.

"Ya what?" InuYasha asked irritated that his friends didn't believe him and now this wench was taunting him.

"I can't say it out loud." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Feh, why not?" was his reply before walking forward to stand in front of her.

"Because it's a secret now a little closer please," she said in a whisper.

He leaned forward until his nose was almost touching hers. He looked her directly in the eyes and said, "What do you want Kikyo?"

Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and screamed, "**My name is not Kikyo dumb ass. It's Kagome. Get that through your thick skull**," and when she was done with her tirade she kicked him hard in the shin just to accent her point.

InuYasha fell backwards, ears smashed to his head, and his hands covered his shin. He rolled around on the floor in agony.

"Well I guess now we can safely assume that she's not Kikyo," Miroku said as he watched his friend roll around in torment on the floor, "Kikyo would never raise her voice even if she was angry," he continued to talk as his eyes wandered to the steaming girl who presently, even chained to the wall, looked extremely dangerous and stunning.

"Yeah," said Kouga in a daze. Wow that broad has got some spunk; she's beautiful and she just kick dog-breaths ass… she would be a perfect mate.

Before Kouga could make his move on the damsel, Miroku stepped over the forgotten InuYasha and walked right over to the mysterious girl. Kagome looked up to the unusual monk.

"My name is Miroku and it is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you, even under the current circumstances."

"Well thank you, now will you let me go? Please?" she said with a pout. Miroku almost melted on the spot.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that until Sesshomaru gets back and questions you."

"Fine," she replied with a down cast look.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome."

Beautiful name… Miroku thought to himself. "How old are you?" asked Kouga trying to get her mind off of the current situation.

"I'm seventeen."

Old enough to get married and such beauty… "Where are you from?"

"My family lives in Dorset."

"You live in Dorset, and you don't know who Kikyo is?" asked Miroku with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, is that bad?"

"Well she is Naraku's right hand man so to speak."

"Who's Naraku?"

"Well he is the filthy tyrant who is ruining this country, and since his castle is in Dorset, I'm shocked that you don't know who he is. Why are you dressed so strangely?"

"Strangely? No I think you are three are the ones who are dressed weird. You two look like you're in the medieval times festival, and you look like a monk." She said as she motioned to the three men in front of her.

"What are 'medieval times'?" Kouga asked, but his question went unanswered.

"I am a monk."

"There haven't been monks around here for at least 600 years…" Kagome trailed off. Every piece of the puzzle was coming together; the waterfall, the deserted beach, the strange clothes… in a panic she asked, "What year is this?" frightened to hear the answer.

"It's 1314…." said InuYasha as he picked himself off of the floor his ears still ringing, "and you didn't need to scream so loud wench."

"I have a name jackass; I would like you to use it. Wait… did you say 1314?" she asked, her face getting deathly pale.

"Yes and I choose not to use your name… bitch." InuYasha said while taking a step closer to his friends still wary of the little woman chained to the wall.

Kagome didn't hear the last part of InuYasha's answer. If it's 1314 then I went back in time **676** years. Why me? What happened? How the hell am I going to get back?

"Alright you two quiet I need to finish my questioning," said Miroku as he looked straight into her ice blue depths. "Now Kagome, do you see this?" he asked as he held up his right hand. Kagome looked and noticed that his hand had violet cloth and beads accessorizing it.

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice brought her out of her inspection to look up in his eyes, "this hand was placed under a curse by Naraku. I have a wind tunnel that will suck up anything and everything in my path. Now that may sound like a powerful weapon but it will eventually suck me in and I fear that I will not be able to break the curse in time."

"O.K. and how do you do that?" she asked warily still shocked that she was in the past and not knowing where he was going with this.

"You see the only way I can get rid of the curse is if Naraku dies. Now if I had an heir I would be at peace and better able to fight knowing that if I don't kill him my heir could carry on the family practice."

"And how would this involve me?" she asked now listening and not liking where this conversation was going.

"Would you bear me a child?" he asked with hopeful eyes bearing into hers.

Kagome's jaw dropped, "ummm…let me think… mmm gonna have to say no." Who does this guy think he is?

"Well why not," Miroku asked a little hurt. When she didn't answer he replied, "What say you?"

"I say no, sorry, you're just not my type."

By now the two men behind the monk were rolling around with laughter. InuYasha was the first to recover.

"Well it looks like she is smarter than I took her for," he said through his fits of merriment.

"No kidding monk, will you ever learn that isn't how to get a woman in bed with you?" Kouga added.

Miroku turned his back to the damsel on the wall and headed back to the little fire that Kagome had yet to notice. InuYasha and Kouga followed suit badgering him and laughing at their jokes.

Kagome got a whiff of the food on the spit and she realized how hungry she was. No not now I have got to get out of here and back to that clearing and find a way home.

She looked around for something to pick the locks with and remembered she had two bobby pins in her hair. She pulled her self up by her wrist and carefully pulled out one of the bobby pins. She let herself drop with a grunt escaping her mouth. She started working at the locks that held her captive.

Word of The day

Cockatoo

Brought to you by the

W.C.A

Estel- Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. By the way I'd like to wish a happy born-day to one of my best guy-friends Mo. I love you dude; I don't know what I'd do with out you. Have a good one, now you can start to count down the days till you can drive. lol don't forget you said you'd take me to the zoo. Anyways, I'll try to update on April 22. Love, Peace, Chicken Grease! God Bless.


	3. Ringleader

Monarchy

Chapter 3: Ringleader

"Almost got it," Kagome whispered cheering herself on as she continued to pick the lock. The internal mechanisms were beginning to wear down from the constant movement of the bobby pin. Then with a soft click… she was free. That little noise, even as minuscule as it sounded was like thunder in her ears. Worried that the men over by the fire might have heard the noise she looked over to where they sat. Noticing that they were eating and talking amongst themselves she continued her work on her other wrist, and her freedom.

"Hey what are you doing over there wench?" yelled InuYasha.

"Nothing," said Kagome in a panic, but then calmed after his choice of words sunk in and added in annoyance, "and I have a name you stupid dog!"

"Woman are supposed to be seen not heard god damn it!" InuYasha fumed as he turned around to stare angrily at the fire. "Do we have to wait for Sesshomaru to get back to kill her?" he asked loudly to make sure that the damsel on the wall could hear his every word.

"I'd like to see you try…" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Bitch I could take you with one hand behind my back."

"Oh right and what was that a few minutes ago?" Kagome replied cockily while concentrating on getting her other wrist free. She could hear an angry growl rise from the direction of the fire. She laughed silently to herself He makes it to easy to push his buttons

"Take it easy, she isn't that bad. You should try to be nicer to her until Sesshomaru returns," said Miroku trying to calm his friend.

"Yeah mutt-face you better be nice to my woman," Kouga said defensively.

"Your woman?" Miroku and InuYasha asked.

"Yeah _my woman_," the two men across from him just stared as if he had grown a second head. "What did you expect? She already turned down Miroku. She doesn't like you and since I'm the only real man left… she will be mine. She's the perfect kind of broad to raise my pups." For the second time that night the man with the fuzzy white ears fell over with laughter.

"What makes you think you're her type?" asked Miroku letting the girls word from earlier roll of his tongue with a jealous edge to his voice.

"Why not? I'm more than capable to please her and to love her, so why wouldn't she love me?"

"Wolf you are crazy, you know that. You can't honestly think that you and that bitch chained to the wall are going to fall in love and everything will be all roses and butterflies. That the two of you will even have a chance to live happily ever after and not have a care in the world." With the wolf's nod he continued, "Did you forget about where you are? About Naraku?" With the expression of recognition lighting up on Kouga's face InuYasha let out a sigh and continued, "None of us, and I repeat _none_ of us can have any ties other than the ones we have made to ourselves. Otherwise Naraku will use them against us… like he did with Rin." There was a solemn silence the Miroku broke it with some lighthearted words.

"Why that is the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say InuYasha," Miroku stated with an awkward laugh trying to turn the topic to brighter things.

"Besides," InuYasha continued, "who would want to mate with something like that? She's loud, obnoxious, and smells."

"I don't care what you say she is still my woman," Kouga replied stubbornly.

While the men were fighting amongst each other Kagome had freed herself from her bonds and was sneaking over to the exit. How dare they talk like I'm not even in the room. Oh wait I'm not suppose to be. Wonder what war they're talking about… and I don't smell! That stupid, sorry excuse for a dog he's lucky I'm going to escape or he'd be dog food. Kagome thought smugly as she got down on her hands and knees crawling over to the way she was forcibly dragged into the cave. She was almost there when she heard the monk.

"I wonder if the Lady Kagome is hungry. She's been pretty quiet." Miroku said as he stared into the flames.

Panic shot threw her to her core. Kagome crept another few steps, shot up, and ran toward the waterfall and her sanctuary. Freedom

"I'll go check," said Kouga as he got up from his spot stretching his sore limbs, all of the men by the fire were oblivious that the little women in question was running to her freedom. Kouga went back to the wall where they had left the female, but she was no longer there. In a panic he ran back to his friends by the fire.

"So is the bitch hungry?" asked InuYasha, still staring into the fire like it held all of the answers in the world.

"We have a problem," Kouga said as his friends eyes turned to him.

"What is it now?" asked Miroku.

"She escaped."

Slowly the gears in the other men's heads started to turn. It took a whole minute for that information to sink in.

"What do you mean she escaped?" InuYasha asked dangerously calm, his anger rising with each passing moment. He gave the wolf the benefit of the doubt, still not sure if his ears were back to normal yet he waited for him to repeat what he said.

"I mean she's gone, ran away, disappeared, vanished, flew the coop, escaped, missing, lost, not there , omitted, nowhere to be found…" Kouga went on and on until InuYasha stood up and hit him over the head.

"You idiot, how'd she get out!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, the bats flying about over their heads trying to get away from the racket.

"How should I know? I was out here with you two the whole time!" Kouga tried defending himself.

"Well since she is your women I'd figured you'd keep better tabs on her," said InuYasha sarcastically.

Miroku let out a chuckle, but soon turn serious, "we'd best find her before Sesshomaru returns, or it might be our heads."

"You're right Miroku, where could she go though?" InuYasha said walking over to the fire and grabbing a piece of wood out of the fire to use as a makeshift torch.

"She couldn't have gotten very far so she has to be hiding around here somewhere." Kouga added doing the same as his half-dog counterpart.

"Alright, Kouga you look over by the prisoner cells, Miroku you go look by the back exit and I'll check the main chamber." Miroku and Kouga went over to their designated areas and started their search. InuYasha stood in the same place calmly sniffing the air trying to find where she could be hiding.

Somewhere in the tunnel…

Kagome followed the tunnel knowing that it would lead her to the waterfall. After she ran for who knows how long she could see where the torches abruptly stopped. She looked back to see if anyone was following her and gracefully tripped over a stalagmite.

As she fell she braced her body for the impact of the hard cave floor. Uh-oh… this is going to hurt. But, to her surprise, instead of the cold and jagged cave floor she came face to fur with something soft and fuzzy.

Before she had a chance to look up the furry thing moved like a yo-yo. It snaked its way around her waist and arms. It constricted her, pinning her arms to her side and her legs together.

Just as she thought it had stopped moving it turned her around so that her back was against something warm, firm, and vibrating. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and tried to turn around. She was rewarded with a growl that she felt before she heard.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" a silky voice boomed behind her. Though it was meant to scare her it was somehow comforting. For some odd reason she felt as if she knew the owner of the velvety voice behind her. Pushing the strange feeling aside to concentrate on her anger and hopefully her freedom.

"What does it matter to you?" Kagome asked rudely.

"It doesn't but if you don't want to die here then I suggest that you answer my questions. So I'll ask again what is your name and your business here?"

Kagome let out a sigh and unwillingly answered her captor's questions vaguely, "My name's none of your concern. As for why I'm here I was dragged here against my will by some dumb ass that thought I was this Kikyo person and I was trying to escape before you so rudely interrupted me . Now if you'll kindly let me go I'll be on my way." Kagome finished calmly trying to walk out of her furry cocoon, but her plans came to a sudden halt as the thing holding her hostage pulled her back against the rock hard chest. She was so close to her freedom that she could taste it, but this man was keeping her from it, and she'd do anything to escape and get home.

"Woman, I do not like the tone of your voice. You will treat this Sesshomaru with respect."

"And you, can kiss this Kagome's ass! Now let me go. I have rights." Kagome yelled as she began to struggle. She started wiggling and squirming, trying to free herself.

"Do you wish to die?" the voice said behind her as he made the downy object tighten around her. Kagome could hear the anger in his voice, but she didn't care. She was desperate to get back to her time. Her struggles intensified, but then slowed as her breath begin to escape her until she was gasping for breathe. Her squirming dwindled and then finally stopped.

"Coward," Kagome managed to gasp out, "what kind of man are you?"

Now what Kagome didn't know was that she had hit home. Nothing meant more to this man than his pride and honor; she had unknowingly attacked both by calling him a coward.

Sesshomaru spun her around so that she was facing him and for the first time he looked into her hazel eyes, and she looked back into his molten gold depths with such ferocity Sesshomaru could do nothing but accept the challenge. Molten gold met honey hazel.

"You dare call this Sesshomaru a coward. You have guts little human, but they won't save you. Now die," Sesshomaru said deathly calm. This woman had insulted his honor and he wasn't in the mood to oblige her antics.

Kagome felt the furry thing leave her body exposed once again to the cold cavern air. Kagome hissed at the cold and took a big gulp of air, but it escaped, cut short by a large hand on her throat. Sesshomaru raised her into the air by the hand on her slender neck. Kagome's slender hands went to the man's magenta striped wrist trying to get him to let go. As he looked straight into her eyes He was surprised, though his face didn't show it, that her blue-green eyes held no fear, nor did they hold the desperate look most humans had before he broke their necks. This woman's irises showed depth of her soul and it only held anger, defiance, and pride, something her had to admire. For a human woman to have such emotions inside of her in this time period was very rare, especially for said woman to act upon them in such a manner.

Before he could complete his death sentence and end the women's life a loud crash heard down the tunnel followed by a string of curses interrupted their little 'encounter'. Sesshomaru loosened his grip and let the damsel fall on to the ground. Kagome, now free, gasped for breathe.

"You…" Kagome said in shock that quickly turned to anger, "you tried to kill me."

The tall man in front of her didn't reply he just grabbed her around her middle, hoisted her over his shoulder, and headed back toward the core of the vast cave, and her captivity. It only took a few moments for Kagome to recover from her shock of being thrown around like a potato sack, but when she did she started to pound her fists against her captors back. The clawed hand squeezing her thigh and a growl renewed her persistence.

"Woman if you do not cease your squirming this Sesshomaru will be forced to break all of your fingers and drag you back by your hair." Sesshomaru said with a hint of anger in his voice. Kagome's struggles stopped.

"You wouldn't dare…" Kagome replied in a threatening voice twisting to look at the back of his head.

"Would you like to test that theory?" He asked while craning his neck to look back at her.

"Never mind you would," she said seeing no amusement in his eyes and remembering how he had almost strangled her back down the hall. "You'd like it to you sick freak," She added under her breath. Sesshomaru heard her, but showed no signs of stopping before their destination had been reached.

"Then be a good bitch and stay still." He retorted.

"Please refrain from calling me a bitch."

"Well what am I supposed to call you? You refused to tell me your name." Sesshomaru said impassively looking straight ahead.

"Oh… it's Kagome," Kagome said as she turned around and fell slack on his shoulder felling defeated and a little foolish. God Damn it I was so close. Why doesn't anyone in this time know how to treat a lady? As Kagome was sulking over his broad shoulders Sesshomaru continued down the line of torches. Kagome started to hear the voices of her former prison guards up ahead. Oh great back to Curly, Larry, and Moe.

"You brainless monk, how could you let her get away?" Kouga yelled from the back of the cave.

"Oh and how is this now my fault. Beside you and InuYasha are the ones with 'superior senses' why didn't you hear her escape," Miroku stated mater of factly while looking behind a boulder.

"Well stupid, if you and Kouga weren't fighting over whose woman she was going to be than I might have heard her escaping." InuYasha said in his defense as he threw his torch back into the fire watching it burn and cackle, while moving down into a crouching position.

"Besides she couldn't have gotten too far without us hearing her big mouth."

"First of all mutt-face you're just mad because she kick your ass and escaped without you knowing. Second you were arguing more than Miroku and I. Thirdly there is no disagreeing over it, she is my woman!" Kouga made his speech as he walked over to the fire.

"Well Kouga you can have her, but you have to find her first before… shit!" InuYasha said as he turned around to see an angry demon with the girl in question slung over his broad shoulders.

"Before what?" Sesshomaru asked fatally calm looking down with his emotionless mask in place. His voice drew the attention of the other men and they walked over toward their captain.

"Well you see Sesshomaru, the woman you have over your shoulder was our prisoner before InuYasha and Miroku let her escape." Kouga said innocently as his companions made noises of disagreement behind him.

"Kouga you lying sack of shit you know full well that you were the one not doing your job." InuYasha yelled in anger.

"InuYasha if I'm not mistaken this little woman struck you down while still chained to the wall." Kouga said adding fuel to the fire by poking at the dog-eared man's pride.

"Well wolf-boy if you weren't to busy talking about her than watching her then she wouldn't have escaped in the first place."

As InuYasha and Kouga were arguing about whose fault it was that Kagome escaped Miroku stepped forward and greeted Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what a pleasure it is to see you've returned alive and well. I'm sorry for the circumstances of your return but the young woman over your shoulder was more of a problem then we anticipated." Sesshomaru just took in the chaos in front of him before uncharacteristically sighing.

"Stop your inarticulate excuses monk; I'm not in the mood. Take the wench and tie her up. I'll question her after I mediate on the current situation." Sesshomaru said as he threw Kagome toward the monk and walked back into the cave. The tired edge of his voice didn't go unnoticed by his comrades.

The two fighting males behind Miroku stopped their arguing as their captain walked pass them and over to his corner of the cave. Taking in his appearance it was obvious that he had no luck in finding Rin. It was also obvious by the look in the monks eyes that he was about to do something stupid.

As Kagome fell into the monks arms one of his lecherous hands fell to far down south, landing on her rump, but he didn't stop there he squeezed a couple times for good measure. Now form Kagome's perspective it had been a shitty day already. She had been man handled, chained to a wall, accused of something she had nothing to do with, and to top it all off this monk didn't know when to quit.

Having her frustrations boil over she cocked her right fist back and let it fly right into the monks jaw. As he fell to the floor with that lecherous grin plastered on his face even as he was overcome by unconsciousness the men behind him could only shake their heads and chuckle at the perverted ways of the monk.

"Alright," Kagome gritted out of her teeth, "that's it! I have had enough of the manhandling, atrocious accusations, and the vulgar display of manners. What kind of men are you? Don't you know how to treat a woman?" with the shocked look of the men in front of her she continued, "well for starters you don't throw them over your shoulder, bound away, then tie them to a wall and accuse them of doing something until you know they did it. Haven't you heard of 'innocent until proven guilty'? And another thing you do not call them 'bitches' or, or, or 'wenches'."

Kagome tirade went on and on until Sesshomaru stated rather calmly from the back of the cave, "Are you men competent to silence her, or must I do it?"

"It would be my pleasure," InuYasha said as he came out of his stupor and stalked forward until he was so close Kagome could feel his breath on her face.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kagome asked in a frenzied voice right before the dog-eared man's hand came up toward her face.

Word of the Day

Kumquat

Brought to you by the

W.C.A

Estel- OMFG! I am so so so sorry for such the long wait. This chapter isn't even that long, but I figured that a semi-long chapter was better than having you fans wait another week. I'd like to congratulate Zack, Morgan, Paula, Jerry, and Danielle on getting their driver's licenses and to the class of 2005. Have fun at collage guys we'll miss you next year. I'd also like to congratulate the class of 2008 on making it through freshman year, between broken bones, saran wrap (hehe), screwing tortoises, and the last week gun threats at HHS we somehow made it through another year of school alive. Anyways, again I'm sorry for such the long wait, but between softball, the almost Columbine incident at our school, work, and driver's training I have had little or no time to write. Thank yous all around to my loyal fans for keeping up the reviews even though I always seemed to vanish off the radar for a few months. Toodles and May the Force be with you! LoL Star Wars Rocks My World!

6.7/0/3127


	4. Reincarnation

Monarchy

Chapter 4; Reincarnation

"H-hey what are you doing?" Kagome asked in a frenzied voice right before the dog-eared man's hand came up toward her. Before InuYasha could even touch her arm Kagome lashed out a well aimed kick to his groin. As Kouga watched his other friend hunch foreword and fall down to his knees he gave a painful groan grabbing his own goods. Man… ouch!

"Hey jackass didn't you just hear my speech about being manhandled?" Her only reply was an agonizing moan and a mumble string of curses. "And that goes double for the rest of you," she rose her voice loud enough for the tall man in the back of the cave to hear. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." With that she turned sharply on her heal and started to leisurely walk toward the exit.

Kouga made no attempt to stop her; in truth he was to dumbfounded to do much of anything. He just stood there letting his now lust filled blue eyes follow her swinging hips towards the exit. Miroku was beginning to stir at his feet.

"Why yes I would be glad to pleasure both of you lovely ladies at once." Miroku's voice echoed in a groggy mumble across the stillness of the cave. A lecherous grin still plastered on his face.

"Fucking pervert," Kagome muttered under her breath as she shook her head, continuing toward her freedom.

One violet eye opened, then another, then with a sigh, "but alas twas only but a dream," Miroku said as his eyes came into focus taking in his surroundings. First he realized that InuYasha was in the fetal position next to him on the floor in obvious pain. Then he observed the dazed look in Kouga's face. Following his line of sight he spotted Kagome about a ¼ of the way down the entrance.

"Hey, shouldn't you be going after her?" Miroku asked as he admired the view from the floor.

"My god that little lady is gorgeous." Kouga replied in a rasp still dazed.

Miroku still a little confused about the current situation just let his eyes follow Kagome's swaying hips as she walked effortlessly toward one of the cave's many entrances and out of their lives forever, or so they though. Well put my friend, well put. You don't see one like her everyday.

"Get back here wench… oww," InuYasha ground out agonizingly between his teeth, "I'm not done with you yet. When I get my hands on you…" the rest of his threat was never finished.

"Be quiet and leave her be!" Sesshomaru said from the back of the cavern.

"What are you on? You can't just let her escape!" InuYasha yelled starting to get to his knees, the pain still very readable on his face.

"She is of no use to us. She obviously knows nothing about Naraku or his plans. Let her leave. I have neither the time nor patients to deal with that woman. Besides she seems hell bent on getting out of here."

"Sesshomaru, do you think it wise to let her escape…. I mean she does know the location of our hideout. What if Naraku catches her and…" Miroku added warily letting his sentence hang on the air.

"Do not question my decision," Sesshomaru demanded as he got up and made his way over to the diminishing fire in the center of the cave. "Besides if she could take InuYasha down for the count she will be able to handle herself."

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kouga asked cautiously.

"Just wonderful," sarcasm dripping with his words, "I mean who wouldn't be after one of their siblings got kidnapped from right underneath their nose, only to be taken away, by the king to be hung for something she had nothing to do with." An awkward silence filled the air until Sesshomaru broke it, "God it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Rin," by now the forming tears were evident in the corners of his eyes; the sarcasm had left his voice leaving it raw and exposed. The anguish going on inside of him was as plain as day on his face, shocking the men around him into silence.

Sesshomaru; always known for keeping an emotionless façade when they would pass a village burned to the ground by the king's infantry. Never shedding a tear when they buried the dead bodies of the children and infants, sometimes just out of the womb; he was their rock. He was the foundation that kept them alive for so long against the king's tyranny. Never had these three men seen this one man, their captain and brother, show this much emotion. They now understood that without Sesshomaru's will to survive their days were numbered.

At the waterfall…

Kagome stumbled into the shallow water, almost jumping out again because of its coldness. After a few moments she pushed the boat off shore and in to the little lagoon. Hurriedly she hopped in and started rowing out through the secret passage. As soon as she left the safety of the cove and became exposed to the night air she almost regretted her decision of leaving the nice warm fire and food. Shaking the feeling of an impending doom away she continued her trek onward.

The first rays of dawn started to peak out over the horizon. The ocean began to recede back into the endless blue, leaving debris from passing ships and seashells from the deep shimmering in the morning light along the beach. Kagome began to feel the pull of the current dragging her out to sea. She knew she wouldn't have a chance to get home if she were dragged out to open water so she began to fight her way towards shore.

After a half an hour struggle…

Kagome relished in the feeling of sand between her toes as she pulled the small boat up on to the beach. Taking a couple of deep breaths she sat down on the sand and watched the sunrise, letting her tired muscles rest.

As Kagome looked over the ocean and watched the sunrise she began to contemplate how she was going to get home. The more she thought about it the more hopeless her situation seemed to become.

"Well at least the sunrise looks as beautiful as ever," she sighed as she continued to watch the sun's morning light chase away the dark of night.

Her serene moment was disturbed when a blood chilling scream reverberated off of the trees. Kagome jumped to her feet, her blood ran cold. Clouds began to gather in the once clear morning skies as if they were conjured. Kagome looked around frantically trying to find the source of the scream. She didn't have to search long because another ear splitting cry came from the woods along with a flash of pink light. Going on instinct alone Kagome ran toward the woods and the source of the noise.

Kagome worked her way through the dense foliage. After a fight against a particularly strong tree branch she stumbled a few feet. After regaining her balance she tripped over a protruding tree root.

"Oww! That hurt," she gritted out between her teeth. She began to push herself up but stopped when she heard voices. Realizing that they were close she brought her knees underneath her so she was sitting on them. Then looking through the bush in front of her she saw a clearing.

In the clearing was a little girl huddled underneath a massive tree. Her left arm was bleeding profusely. Looming over her was a man in black. His back was toward Kagome so she couldn't get a good look at his profile. He held a rusty sword in his right hand, the girl's blood dripped off of the tip and onto the forest floor. In his left hand he held something that looked like a glowing gem. Next to him was a woman who resembled Kagome.

"What the hell she looks just like me," Kagome whispered staring at the mystery woman.

"Kikyo," the man demanded. Kagome's interest had been sparked. Kikyo that's who the asshole thought I was…

"Yes my king," The woman replied bowing her head in the process. King? Who the hell are these people and why are they hurting this little girl? She can't be more than eight years old.

"Heal the whelp. We have what we need," the man said holding up the gem between his thumb and forefinger admiring it, "besides she needs to be nice and healthy for her rendezvous with the guillotine tomorrow. She has to be able to feel every single ounce of pain." The woman named Kikyo bent down in front of the girl looking at her pain filled face.

"Forgive my asking Naraku, but why go through all the trouble of a beheading when you could just finish her off right now."

"Well my little minion, this gem was just phase one of my scheme," Naraku said as he pocketed the jewel and circled around so Kagome could now see his face. She almost gasped but caught herself before it could fall from her lips. The man before her, Naraku, was the man from her vision, the same man that was battling Sesshomaru, and the tyrant that Miroku told her about.

That means that this little girl is the one that brought me here and will probably be the only one who can send me home. I have to save her but how? Come on Kags think, think…

"Do you care to elaborate Naraku?" Kikyo asked getting a little frustrated.

"Well her death must be public for my plan to work. Now if I told you more than that it ruins the surprise. Besides can't you tell what I'm going to do? What kind of seer are you?" Naraku asked suspiciously getting closer and closer to her face, "Maybe you never had any powers, all just lucky guesses."

"If so than how would I have known the child possessed the sacred jewel?" Kikyo said smoothly through her nervousness. Naraku's face was pressed right up against her cheek.

"Anyone can be lucky Kikyo," Naraku said in her ear then backed away much to the relief of the seer. "Now enough talk heal her." Kikyo bent down to the girl and put her hand over her wound, but nothing happened.

If I'm going to do something I have to do it soon… uhh… I got it.

"Kikyo what are you doing?" Naraku asked annoyed after a few moments.

"I don't know my healing powers must be drained from finding the jewel yesterday."

"You little whore, after all that you didn't finish the spell to keep my powers." Kagome said stepping out of her hiding spot.

"Spell? What spell? I didn't sanction you to do any spells it drains your powers… Oh so that's why there's two of you. Tsk tsk tsk Kikyo using your powers for mind games. I must applaud you though it is a very real double." Naraku said as he looked over the clone then faked applause.

"My king this is not my doing," Kikyo replied.

"Of course it's not. My lord that woman is an imposter," Kagome said with confidence as she strode up to the couple.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Kikyo asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm Kikyo and who the hell do you think you are tying me to a tree, saying a little spell, then going off with my lord and the girl trying to masquerade as me? I should kill you right here." Kagome said angrily. Oh my god thank you mom for those drama classes. I really hope this works.

"You can't possibly be Kikyo because, I am Kikyo. The seer of all things," Kikyo responded throwing her hands up in the air.

"Enough!" Naraku stated firmly, "I do not like being deceived."

"My lord," Kikyo started bowing in fear.

"Be quiet," Naraku yelled. "Prove to me that you are Kikyo, seer of all things and answer this simple question… where did I place the jewel? You answer first." He finished as he pointed to Kagome.

Kagome looked him up and down once then twice. Oh no I can't remember what pocket he put it in! Wait what's that pink light?

"It's in your left pocket," She finally said faking confidence.

"Well if your so sure of yourself 'Kikyo' come and look." Naraku said as he opened his cloak moving to allow her access to his left pocket. Kagome gulped then started forward. Great going Kagome. What if you're wrong? Or what if he's a demon and can smell you? Oh shit…

As she continued forward time seemed to slow and the sounds of the forest melted away. She looked back at the real Kikyo the forward again, but as she looked forward she realized she saw herself walking in front of her. She saw herself reach into Naraku's jacket and pull out the jewel. Then she looked him in the eyes smugly.

"Goodbye Kikyo," Naraku said right before he dropped the rusty sword and drove his hand through her stomach. Kagome gasped and looked around again. The noises of the forest filled her ears again.

"Is something the matter Kikyo?" Naraku said faking innocence.

"No nothing at all," Kagome said then took a step forward then stopped. Her intuition told her to remember what she just saw and to use it to her advantage. Since her impulses hadn't failed her yet she decided to run with it.

Alright since he knows I'm not Kikyo, lets just use the jewel to get the girl. Then I'm booking it.

Kagome looked straight ahead at Naraku. She then took her left hand and held them out in front of her. She closed her eyes focusing on the pink gem, after a few seconds she opened her eyes and said, "Come to me jewel."

Naraku's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the small jewel flew out of his left pocket and into the small hand of the strange girl. Kagome closed her hand around the jewel turned it over then opened it. All that fell out was dust and it just drifted harmlessly to the ground.

"What sorcery is this wench? What did you do with the jewel?" Naraku asked infuriated. He dropped his sword onto the ground next to the girl preferring his claws.

"It's in a safe place, and this is my exit cue," Kagome said right before Naraku lunged at her. Kagome dove right toward the tree and the little girl. Before she landed she tucked and rolled picking up the old and rusted sword as she went.

Behind her Naraku skidded to a halt then spun around, his blood red eyes staring straight into Kagome's soul. Kagome looked at him defiantly then broke the eye contact. She then snatched up the little girl. She held the child against her chest with her left hand and the sword in her right, looking back daring him to take her on.

"Well what are you going to do my lady?" Naraku asked.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Kagome asked angrily back at the man not caring if he was a king or not.

"I mean what are you planning upon accomplishing here?" Naraku asked again.

"Well I'm going to escape before you kill an innocent child," Kagome said with a mix of emotions.

"How will you do that?" Naraku mocked with a chuckle.

"How the hell do you think numb nuts?" Kagome spat. Naraku's eyebrows rose at her comment. Great Kags yell at the demon king and piss him off. Perfect. "First I'm going to kill your minion. Then I'll wound you fatally and leave you here to die from blood loss." OOO nice one Kags you sound really fierce… you can't even kill a spider. Fuck I'm screwed.

"You are? Well if you are able to do all that with a human girl in one hand and a rusty piece of shit sword in the other I would gladly take my own life for you," Naraku said mocking her, his eyes full of amusement.

"Are you mocking me?" Kagome asked in anger. Ugh I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

Before Naraku could answer the wind picked up around the older woman. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up, as her power became evident in the air. Tiny sparks could be seen in the space surrounding Kagome and the small child. The two girls seemed to be in a bubble though, because no matter how hard the wind blew the two girls seemed to be in a peaceful environment.

There was no wind inside of the barrier Kagome had erected. This seemed odd to her because Naraku's hair was whipping around his face violently in the wind outside. What the hell is this…

Suddenly a bright light began to form around the two inside the barrier. Naraku tried to keep his eyes on the two but that only worked for about twenty seconds. There was a loud whoosh as the barrier spread then collapsed, shaking tree limbs and bushes for miles.

"Damn, all of that raw power," Naraku said opening his eyes and looking at the spot where the duo had been moments before. Catching his breath, "amazing…Kikyo?"

"Yes Naraku," Kikyo replied from behind him bowing low.

"I want you to find that woman and bring her to me. She will be of great use to us in the days to come," he concluded with a sinister smirk.

"What about the small girl?"

"With her wounds she will die of infection with in the hour." Naraku said as he walked away from the seer and back to his horse.

"What could you be planing?" Kikyo asked herself as she watched her master ride off into the woods.

Somewhere in the woods…

"Ok what the fuck is going on here?" Kagome screamed her voice echoing through out the woods.

Word of the Day

Watermelon

Brought to you by the HHS WCA

OK where to begin. Thank you all very much for your support and patience with me. I've been at a… well I could be explained as a creative high. I have been writing like crazy lately. Oh and thank you for pointing out that time flaw in the second chapter, and as you can see it is all fixed. All in all, my hometown Hamilton, Indiana has been pretty quite. With semi-formal around the corner and basketball season in full swing these winter months prove to be promising for an author. Hopefully I have another chapter of Monarchy up before Christmas, but I'm not promising anything. Look for my other story Mutiny coming out in January 2006, I've gotten good reviews from my friends so far and I'm very pleased with it. Until Next time… May the force be with you! (Hehe I love saying that!) Oh before I forget, Shel second times the charm with driver's licenses and love… oh and happy Born-day Dove. you and Eric have fun but I don't want to see anymore love bites from him on you. Lol. Peace Out!


	5. WAMM'S NOTES

♥ ♣ ♠ ♦**WAMM'S THOUGHTS** ♥ ♣ ♠ ♦ **Hey guys** turns out I'm sorry to say I have to move on and leave this story because of lack of /encouragement/ and \\support\\. I have lost _all inspiration_ for Monarchy and for me to lose my motivation on something I can't continue to do it. Hopefully before the end of the s.u.m.m.e.r I can pick it back up and even complete it this year, but until then please read my two other fanfics that are coming out, with a bit of luck, this month. Sorry for the inconvenience hope to see you soon.


End file.
